Roma (Rome)
Rome... https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roma :"Roma (AFI: /ˈroma/, pronuncia?·info) è una città di 2 857 321 abitanti, capitale della Repubblica Italiana, nonché capoluogo dell'omonima città metropolitana e della regione Lazio. La città è dotata di un ordinamento amministrativo speciale, denominato Roma Capitale, disciplinato da una legge dello Stato. Si tratta del comune più popoloso d'Italia e il quarto dell'Unione europea dopo Londra, Berlino e Madrid, mentre con 1 285,36 km² è il comune più esteso d'Italia e la quinta città più estesa d'Europa dopo Mosca, Istanbul, Londra e San Pietroburgo. È inoltre la città europea con la maggiore superficie di aree verdi." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rome History https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_History_of_the_Decline_and_Fall_of_the_Roman_Empire Roman Kingdom (753 BC - 509 BC) "The Roman Kingdom, or regal period, was the period of the ancient Roman civilization characterized by a monarchical form of government of the city of Rome and its territories." "However, the history of the Roman Kingdom began with the city's founding, traditionally dated to 753 BC "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_Kingdom "The Overthrow of the Roman monarchy was a political revolution in ancient Rome in around 509 BC, which resulted in the expulsion of the last king of Rome, Lucius Tarquinius Superbus, and the establishment of the Roman Republic."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Overthrow_of_the_Roman_monarchy Roman Republic (509 BC - 27 BC) "The Roman Republic (Latin: Res publica Romana; Classical Latin: ˈpuːb.lɪ.ka roːˈmaː.na) was the era of ancient Roman civilization beginning with the overthrow of the Roman Kingdom, traditionally dated to 509 BC, and ending in 27 BC with the establishment of the Roman Empire. It was during this period that Rome's control expanded from the city's immediate surroundings to hegemony over the entire Mediterranean world."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_Republic Roman Empire (27 BC - 395 AD) (see also Imperialism#Roman Imperialism) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_Empire "The Roman Empire ... was the post-Roman Republic period of the ancient Roman civilization, characterized by government headed by emperors and large territorial holdings around the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, Africa and Asia. The city of Rome was the largest city in the world c. 100 BC – c. AD 400, with Constantinople (New Rome) becoming the largest around AD 500,56 and the Empire's populace grew to an estimated 50 to 90 million inhabitants (roughly 20% of the world's population at the time).77 The 500-year-old republic which preceded it was severely destabilized in a series of civil wars and political conflict, during which Julius Caesar was appointed as perpetual dictator and then assassinated in 44 BC. Civil wars and executions continued, culminating in the victory of Octavian, Caesar's adopted son, over Mark Antony and Cleopatra at the Battle of Actium in 31 BC and the annexation of Egypt. Octavian's power was then unassailable and in 27 BC the Roman Senate formally granted him overarching power and the new title Augustus, effectively marking the end of the Roman Republic." Culture (see also Category:Power#Ancient Rome) Astrology https://heavenastrolabe.wordpress.com/2009/04/26/the-foundation-horoscope-of-rome/ "In these days we are celebrating the birthday of Rome, which according the tradition was founded by Romulus on the 21st April 753 bC. This tradition is very old and derives from the city’s birthchart. Still everything is not so easy as it seems." "This is the background of the people who wrote about the origins of Rome and its chart. Cicero tells us a story: "“Again: if it matters under what aspect of the sky or combination of the stars every animate being is born, then necessarily the same conditions must affect inanimate beings also: can any statement be more ridiculous than that? Be that as it may, our good friend Lucius Tarutius of Firmum, who was steeped in Chaldaic lore, made a calculation, based on the assumption that our city’s birthday was on the Feast of Pales (at which time tradition says it was founded by Romulus), and from that calculation Tarutius even went so far as to assert that Rome was born when the moon was in the sign of Libra and from that fact unhesitatingly prophesied her destiny” ((De Divinatione, II.47, 98))""https://heavenastrolabe.wordpress.com/2009/04/26/the-foundation-horoscope-of-rome/ "The most familiar date given for the foundation of Rome, 753 BC, was derived by the Roman antiquarian Titus Pomponius Atticus, and adopted by Marcus Terentius Varro, having become part of what has come to be known as the Varronian chronology.8 An anecdote in Plutarch where the astrologer Lucius Tarrutius of Firmum provides an argument based on a non-existent eclipse and other erroneous astronomical details that Rome was founded in 753 BC suggests that this had become the most commonly accepted date.9 "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Founding_of_Rome References Category:Ancient Astrology Category:History Category:Historical Astrology Category:Italia (Italy) Category:Rome Category:Imperialism Category:Geography